<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aren't You Something (to Admire) by ralf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661814">Aren't You Something (to Admire)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralf/pseuds/ralf'>ralf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Close to Canon [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Romantic Comedy, ish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:33:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralf/pseuds/ralf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus knows he's in trouble as soon as he sees Clary Fray booked another reading.</p><p>[TWI!Malec. Picks up exactly where 1x10 left off.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alternate Magnus Bane/Alternate Alec Lightwood (Shadowhunters: This World Inverted)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Close to Canon [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/936036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>182</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aren't You Something (to Admire)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title is from Justin Timberlake's “Mirrors” because I was desperate for a title and this kinda made sense haha *runs away wailing*<br/>*comes crawling back* So. It's finally done. I've been sitting on this fic for like two years, poking and fixing and editing on and off. So it's safe to say I had an interesting time figuring out twi!Malec. I really hope you like my take on it! :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two Shadowhunters step through the portal, their silhouettes desintegrating in a storm of flakes. At the same time their bodies don't breach the surface of the portal, bouncing back and sinking to the ground, unconscious. Apparently their alternate selves went through and knocked this dimension's Clary and Whatshisname out in the process.</p><p><em>Even better</em>, Magnus thinks. Dealing with a demon corpse is a more than evening-filling activity that he doesn't need witnesses for.
</p><p>It seems he cheered too soon though because he's barely made a step back from the faintly glimming portal, trying to figure out how to close it for good, when he hears a groan from the floor, followed by a panicked yelp. Clary's (future ex-?)boyfriend looks around wildly as if he's got a demon on his heels, pun not intended.</p><p>“Where did that creature go? What happened?”</p><p>Clary rouses as well. “Where am I?” she asks, sitting up.</p><p>Both of their gazes land on him in the exact same moment, equal parts disoriented and accusing which would be comical if it wasn't at his expense.</p><p>“You again! Who the hell are you?” Clary yells.</p><p>“Oh, that's rich,” Blondie interjects, fear momentarily forgotten. “You don't even know who you're cheating on me with?”</p><p>“Cheating? What are you talking about, Jace?!” Clary concentrates her ire on Jace. Magnus can't say he minds. “A second ago I was on the dancefloor and this guy just appeared out of nowhere!”</p><p>Magnus surreptitiously vanishes the sparks still lingering on his fingers but unfortunately the movement isn't subtle enough and sets Jace off again.</p><p>“Look out, Clary, there is a terrible monster lurking somewhere here!”</p><p>“Monster? I really think--”</p><p>One snap of Magnus's fingers and blessed silence fills the basement. He takes a deep breath. He'll deal with the portal first. Then a nice little memory spell for Clary and Jace to undo their inadvertently caused relationship drama. Magnus looks over their newly slumped forms. They definitely strike him as a couple that would sneak into a rundown basement to make out. That should suffice to explain their presence here when they wake up. Which he will see to, once he's fixed the broken brooms and scattered boxes and general chaos their fight with the demon caused and made his own escape via portal, laden with a smelly demon corpse.</p><p> </p><p>~ ~ ~</p><p> </p><p>Magnus knows he's in trouble as soon as he sees that Clary Fray booked another reading. This can't possibly bode well. Did he muck up the memory spell? It has been a while, but after touching the portal shard he'd felt completely in tune with his magic like it had never gone dormant at all. He can't imagine he screwed up the spell without noticing.</p><p>The wall clock ticks dauntingly, counting down the minutes to Clary's scheduled arrival and Magnus, exasperated, silences it with a flick of his wrist. His nerves calm a little at how easily his magic responds. Not for the first time in the past two days he wonders how he could have let himself get so out of touch with it. His magic is a part of him and he finally feels whole for the first time in years. Whatever Clary wants from him, he'll make sure to take care of it the best he can. He feels he owes her that much, even if technically his gratitude belongs to the Clary of an alternate dimension.</p><p>After what feels like a painful eternity and can't possibly have been more than five minutes a forceful knock sounds from the door. Magnus rushes over and opens it, but instead of Clary's small frame he's greeted with the sight of a guy who's the very definition of tall, dark and handsome and who seems eerily familar. But more importantly... “You're not Clary.”</p><p>The guy grins without a single trace of guilt. “Yeah. I'm not.”</p><p>“Then why did you book a reading under Clary's name?” Magnus asks warily while simultaneously racking his brain because he knows this guy. It's impossible to forget a face like <em>that</em>.</p><p>“You're the psychic, you tell me,” the stranger drawls, and suddenly it clicks. Of course. This is Alec Lightwood, the one who let him into the party when the doorman made a fuss.</p><p>Magnus blinks, trying to digest this revelation and to parse what his presence here might mean. “That's not how it works.”</p><p>Alec bestows a disarming smile on him. “You're right. Usually you invite clients in, don't you?”</p><p>“Oh, uh. Yes.” Magnus takes a step back to let his visitor inside, his stomach twisting. Unpredicted surprises rarely amount to anything good in his experience. He closes the door and they walk down the short hallway to the main room where Magnus holds his readings. Instead of heading for the table set up with cards, tall red candles and a crystal ball (yeah, cliché, but all his customers <em>love</em> that thing) Alec takes his time to look around the room, inspecting everything carefully.</p><p>“So do you only do readings or can you hypnotize people as well?” he asks, turning around to face Magnus who's lingering near the door. Magnus is slightly unsettled by the specificity of Alec's question.</p><p>“No.” Magnus forces a cheerful smile. “How about we get to your reading? Since this is the reason you're here.” He motions to the table.</p><p>Alec returns his smile as if he'd said something particularly amusing and doesn't move an inch. “Funny you should say that. Since I'm not actually here for a reading.”</p><p>Magnus blinks. This is not good. The last person saying those words to him was from a different dimension and brought a demon with her. “And what are you here for then?” he inquires, fairly sure he really doesn't want to hear the answer.</p><p>Alec contemplates him for a moment. “Do you know what's stored in The Institute's basement?” he asks idly.</p><p>Magnus has a very bad feeling about the turn this conversation has taken.</p><p>“Personnel files, records from the R&amp;D department, blueprints of the newest products, quality control data,” Alec answers himself. “In short, documents with a plethora of sensitive and top secret information.”</p><p>He advances on Magnus slowly, not unlike a hunter on the prowl. Magnus stumbles back barely more than a step before his back hits the wall. “Enter you, a stranger to the company, sneaking his way onto the guest list and into said basement. Probably by gaining Clary's trust, she is the CEO's daughter after all. And when I ask her about why she took you to the basement she not only forgot about that, but she also doesn't remember asking Izzy to put you on the guest list or even <em>knowing</em> you. Same with Jace, who I <em>saw</em> following you two into the basement. It's like you were never even there.” He pauses, a bit too close for comfort, pinning Magnus with his gaze. “You know what that looks like to me? Industrial espionage.”</p><p>Magnus blanches. This is so much worse than someone from an alternate dimension, stowaway demon and all.</p><p>“Oh, and before you get the brilliant idea to hypnotize me as well you should know that I left myself several messages, safely coded and hidden, containing all the relevant information. If I also mysteriously lose my memories of you I've instructed myself to take that as confirmation of your dark deeds and go to the police immediately.”</p><p>Alec leans in slightly, eyes dipping for the fraction of a second. “Tell me, Mr Bane, which company hired you to steal the Institute's secret technology?”</p><p>Magnus swallows, leaning back as much as possible, which isn't very much. “I.... think I'm getting mixed signals here. Are you interrogating me or coming on to me?”</p><p>Alec smiles. “I like to multi-task.”</p><p>Magnus frowns, even more confused. “Wait, so you're hitting on me even if I might be a criminal?”</p><p>Alec's smile widens. “What can I say, I'm... flexible.” Magnus would roll his eyes at the ridiculousness of that statement if he wasn't, shamefully, flustered. “And I've dealt with more criminals than you might think. Everyone likes a good party, even mob bosses. <em>Especially</em> mob bosses.”</p><p>Magnus gapes, now completely perlexed. “You're kidding.”</p><p>Alec holds his eyes for a moment before he cracks and starts laughing, completely ruining his intimidating demeanor. “Yeah, I am. Well, not really. I'm sure mob bosses appreciate good parties, but I have yet to extend my services to one.” He fixes Magnus once again, an amused grin in place. “Now, back to you. Who are you providing with your.. services?” He tops it of with a heated look that leaves Magnus spluttering.</p><p>“N-no one.”</p><p>Alec purses his lips, clearly not buying it. “Hm. Not very convincing. You want to try that again?”</p><p>“I-- will you stop looming?”</p><p>Alec backs up two steps, smirking slightly before crossing his arms, implying that the interrogation isn't over yet. “The flirting was doing more harm than good anyway.”</p><p>Magnus's confusion must show on his face because Alec elaborates, “Some people spill all their secrets once I turn on the charm. But you're more the flushing and stuttering kind of guy, I can tell.”</p><p>“I- I don't stutter,” Magnus protests, blushing furiously. The audacity! If Alec had even the faintest idea of the things Magnus has seen and done in his very long life he wouldn't dare say something so outrageous. (Though, Magnus can admit in the privacy of his own mind, he might have lost his touch a little these past few decades. He does own a mirror.)</p><p>Alec for his part just quirks his eyebrows as if Magnus just proved him right on both accounts. Unbelievable.</p><p>“Anyway, I think you were about to explain Clary's mysterious memory loss to me?”</p><p>Magnus goes over his options quickly. Magic is out. And while Alec dropped the salacious interrogator act it's clear he expects an answer and will stir up trouble if he doesn't get one. Even without solid evidence like a security tape a rumor about Magnus being involved in industrial espionage would be the death of his business. And he actually enjoys his work, ludicrious as it may be. Not to mention that with a corporation like The Institute on the other side it most definitely won't stop at a rumor. Magnus can easily imagine a pack of lawyers trying to tear him apart. He'd have to leave New York. He <em>likes</em> New York and his life here. He's not willing to give it up without a fight.</p><p>He seizes Alec up. “Okay, you want the truth?”</p><p>Alec makes an inviting gesture with his hand. “Yes, please.”</p><p>Magnus takes a deep breath. “Alright. Clary came to me yesterday for a reading. She was anxious about her relationship with Jace and so I read the cards for her. They were quite intense, revealing them to be destined for each other,” truthfully the cards had stated that she hoped he was her soulmate but Magnus is disinclined to care about details when his future is at stake, “and that the night would define their relationship. Clary was very excited and she insisted on inviting me to the party as a Thank You. Later when I arrived she was very nervous and so she took me to the basement to talk undisturbed. I tried to reassure her, but of course Jace saw it and followed us, just to draw the obvious and wrong conclusion that she was cheating on him. He didn't let Clary explain at all and wanted to break up with her. She got really upset and started crying, everything was a mess. And so I decided it would be easiest to just.. erase that incident from history. You were right, I hypnotized them both to think they had snuck off to the basement to make out, and then I left them to their own devices.” Magnus concludes his tale with his most sincere look. He skirted as close to the truth as he could, which is in his experience the best way to sell lies, and prays that it will be enough to get Alec off his back.</p><p>“Aha,” Alec says, not sounding particularly conviced. “And while you were at it you erased her memory of the reading itself, too? Since she couldn't remember ever having met the guy from the hilariously crappy commercials?”</p><p>Magnus curses himself. He didn't consider that this universe's Clary wouldn't remember their first meeting because it had been the other Clary who sought him out. He wonders for a moment if he should protest that description of his commercials and try to derail the conversation but Alec would likely see through that instantly. (And it's not like he really has room to talk. He knows his commercials are bad. It's intentional.)</p><p>“Yes,” he finally answers, after a pause that was probably too long to be inconspicuous.</p><p>Alec huffs. “Sure.”</p><p>“Since this reading was the catalyst for that whole drama,” Magnus tries to salvage this train wreck of an explanation. “If Clary doesn't know what the cards revealed there's no need for her to get nervous and overthink things.”</p><p>At this Alec rolls his eyes. “Please. Clary is the least overthinking person on the face of this planet. If you spent even just a minute in her company you surely realized that.”</p><p>Magnus hasn't, in fact, spent <em>even just a minute</em> in her company except for those few moments on the dancefloor when she'd temporarily retaken control from the other Clary and almost called security on him, and later in the basement when she'd yelled at him. But considering her alternative counterpart decided to travel dimensions as part of some wonky plan (something nobody in their right mind would ever voluntarily attempt), corner a warlock she knew nothing about (apparently his other self is <em>very</em> trust-inspiring) and jumped through a portal to face off her mortal enemy (and/or father?) with a half-dead comrade hanging off of her shoulder... he can see where Alec is coming from.</p><p>“Well, I thought better safe than sorry.” He forces a laugh.</p><p>Alec nods, but Magnus is pretty sure it's pity for his abysmal performance. Magnus can't even blame him, really.</p><p>“And what did you do after leaving Jace and Clary brainwashed in the basement?”</p><p>Magnus ignores the dig. “I left.”</p><p>“The basement?” Alec clarifies.</p><p>“Yes, and the party. I didn't want to overstay my welcome.”</p><p>Alec cocks his head and hums, contemplating him. After letting Magnus stew for a few excruciating moments he speaks again. “You know the funny thing about liars is you give them half the facts you have and they tell you a story tailored perfectly to those facts, but then it contradicts what <em>else</em> you know and it's clear that they're full of shit.”</p><p>Magnus gulps. Shit indeed. “I have no idea what you're talking about,” he says, barely managing to keep his voice steady.</p><p>Alec squints at him. “Then again, even if you were stealing data from The Institute it wouldn't explain how you managed to leave the basement without using the only exit.” Magnus stares at him with wide eyes. Shit shit shit. “Everything at the Institute is under video surveillance. Except for the basement, unfortunately, for secrecy reasons. When Jace and Clary both didn't remember you being at the party I got curious and persuaded Izzy to let me take a look at the security footage.”</p><p>Alec raises his eyebrows and Magnus knows he is <em>so</em> screwed. “Oh.”</p><p>Slowly the full extent of his misery sinks in. He's done for. It's impossible to talk his way out of this one. He should just start packing his suitcase and hope to make it out of the country before a warrant with his name is issued. It seems Oscar was right: No good deed goes unpunished. That's what he gets for helping trespassing Clarys from different dimensions.</p><p>“Well. Anyway,” Alec interrupts Magnus's internal lamentations of his softheartedness. “I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt for now.”</p><p>Magnus blinks, perplexed. He can scarcely believe what he's hearing. “Wait. Does that mean you're <em>not</em> calling the cops on me?”</p><p>“Nope. You're off the hook,” Alec says easily, as if he isn't rebuilding Magnus's entire world with these words, seconds after tearing it down.</p><p>“What? <em>Why?</em>” Magnus probably shouldn't question his luck but he's too bewildered to hold back.</p><p>Alec gives him a long look. “Because I trust my instincts,” he eventually replies. “And they tell me that whatever you're hiding, it's nothing sinister. I don't believe you're involved in industrial espionage. I think you're a good guy. Maybe a bit shifty,” he teasingly adds. “But ultimately harmless.” He pauses, then grins. “I still want to know if your psychic-ness extends to teleportation but I understand if you don't want to share that sort of information before the third date.”</p><p>Magnus, still reeling from his immediate future not entailing a hasty flight, is completely thrown by that. “.......Date?”</p><p>“Yes.” Alec smiles disarmingly. “A date. Thursday night maybe?”</p><p>Magnus shakes his head, uncomprehending. “What.”</p><p>Alec's smile doesn't dim. “You know, when two people get to know each other better. Hang out. Have some fun.”</p><p>Magnus draws a slow breath and collects himself. Inexplicably he trusts that Alec isn't lying when he says he won't get him arrested. It seems that Magnus's business really is safe.</p><p>Then he draws another breath and lets himself think about Alec's offer. He takes Alec in. Alec is everything Magnus likes in a man: Clever, confident, charming. Unexpectedly kind. And handsome. Devastatingly so, easily the most handsome individual Magnus has set eyes on in the past few decades. And while just the sight of his easy smile makes Magnus's heart thump in his chest... he knows himself too well.</p><p>And so he says, “I'm.. flattered, honestly, but I don't really do this, this casual hookup thing.” Not anymore, anyway.</p><p>“Well.” Alec stands a little straighter. “Neither do I.”</p><p>Magnus opens his mouth but stops. Anything he could say would probably be considered uncomplimentary, for both of them.</p><p>Alec sighs and Magnus thinks he sees a hint of resignation in his eyes. “I know what I look like and what people assume about me based on that. But I'm not a player. I just like to dress nice. And I actually don't like going out very much.”</p><p>“But you're a party planner,” Magnus argues helplessly.</p><p>Alec nods. “Yeah, that's my job and I take it very seriously.” He pauses, before clarifying, “I mostly enjoy the planning aspect of it, organizing something and watching it all come together. Not the party aspect.”</p><p>At Magnus's stunned silence he quirks an eyebrow at him. “Oh no, did you think I randomly invited you to the 10 year anniversary party of The Institute – my most prestigious job so far – just because I thought you had a pretty face?” He snorts. “I doubt anybody could be <em>that</em> pretty.. though you certainly come close.” He smiles slightly, but at Magnus's continued lack of reaction it turns into a frown. “Sorry to disappoint but I'm like the farthest you can get from impulsive. I make plans for <em>everything</em>.”</p><p>This does ring true. Alec's entire line of action in detecting and confronting a possible criminal attests to that.</p><p>“Then why <em>did</em> you invite me in?” Magnus asks.</p><p>Licking his lips Alec looks awkward for the first time since he walked in. “In my line of work you need to pick up certain skills if you want to prevail. One of them is making quick decisions under time pressure. Locations, decor arrangements, catering deals. If you don't seize your chance the moment it presents itself it might be gone forever, a perfect opportunity lost.”</p><p>Alec falls silent but he's said enough for Magnus to see where he's going with this. The implications make him feel bare, small. What had Alec seen in him, in that few split seconds he'd looked at him before approaching?</p><p>“When I saw you...” Alec haltingly continues, “you looked serious, determined but also... adventurous, if a bit rusty. You seemed shy but I could tell that you aren't. And I thought... that we could match well.” Alec gives a little shrug and the motion is surprisingly vulnerable.</p><p>Magnus is stunned. Never would he have thought it possible that someone could take a single look at him and see him so thoroughly, see parts of him he had almost forgotten himself. He's utterly lost for words.</p><p>Misreading his silence Alec finally breaks eyecontact and shakes his head. “Never mind,” he says, the shadow of a small self-depricating smile twisting across his lips. “It was worth a try.” He reverts his focus to Magnus. “Don't worry about what happened at The Institute. I won't tell anyone that I noticed anything. You have no legal consequences to fear.” All former playfulness has disappeared from his tone. He sounds only polite and sincere, but hidden underneath that is a tightness Magnus recognizes all too well. “That's all. Have a nice day, Magnus.”</p><p>And he turns to leave. It's enough to startle Magnus's tongue loose. “Thursday you said?” he calls before Alec can take more than a step.</p><p>Alec freezes in his tracks and turns around again, surprise written plainly across his face. Then, slowly, a breathtaking smile takes its place.</p><p>“Yeah,” he exhales. “Seven? I'll come pick you up?”</p><p>Magnus nods, feeling himself flush slightly.</p><p>Alec's smile melts into something softer, fonder. “Great. I look forward to it, Magnus.”</p><p>“Me too,” Magnus answers, dipping into the boldness he was recently reminded of, “Alexander.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Oscar Magnus refers to is of course Oscar Wilde. And, as always, <a href="https://ralfstrashcan.tumblr.com/post/630327224896258049/stuff-for-my-new-ficlet-arent-you-something-to">proof</a> that I'm not making things up.</p><p>At some point I'll add a second chapter where twi!Malec have The Magic Talk. It might take a while yet because the pacing is giving me a serious headache but if that's something you'd want to see then stay tuned ;D In any case I hope you enjoyed the fic!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>